


恻隐之心/Mercy

by ssabriel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssabriel/pseuds/ssabriel
Summary: 跨越时空的酷刑，却以不曾料想的触动收场。





	

**Author's Note:**

> *邪教文，英国孔雀Lucius Malfoy和美国骚包Percival Graves的拉郎，短完。

-

 

这是一个十二月末的午夜，严冬降临的肃杀已经在空气里堆积起来，早早将行人赶入他们温暖的住房，或是尽可能靠近炉火的什么地方。现在，一个身材挺拔的男人正站立在纽约曼哈顿区麦迪逊大道的街沿。

他从街道另一侧朝一座漆黑的大楼踱步而去，寂静的马路上只有偶尔随风翻卷而过的废弃纸张和落叶碎屑，将皮鞋跟敲打地面的声响衬托得愈发响亮，好比一首节奏压抑的即兴曲。他低下头，冲着地面皱起眉头，然后用魔杖指了指鞋跟。一个无声的软化咒，紧接着，他的身影便像个幽灵般飘向前去，迅速地融入浓稠的夜色。

一九九七年对谁来说都不是一个好年份，尤其是卢修斯·马尔福。与他在大洋彼岸所经历的一切相比起来，此时此刻，独自呆在清冷的纽约大街上，尽管周遭环境令人生厌，仍不失为一种恩赐。他搞砸了。神秘事务司、预言球、阿兹卡班，他因此付出了沉重的代价，而且这代价并未随着他所受的折磨停止，它仍在增长，且有愈演愈烈的趋势。

卢修斯在大楼的跟前停下脚步，从大衣的内袋里掏出一个金色的闪光的东西。他摘下那副指缝缝线处裁有银丝的皮手套，叠好放进大衣口袋里，然后把那物件小心地拿指尖捏住。他甚至没敢腾出手来掏魔杖，而是借助大楼紧急出口标识的昏暗灯光，将那个闪光东西的核心逆时针转起来。金色转轴的边缘刻着一行小字，“一九九七”。然而，每转动一圈，转轴从外框的金色框架边缘显现出来时，那上面的小字就往后倒退一个数，好像有团看不见的火苗将那行字熔了，又刻上新的一样。转轴越转越快，最终在“一九二六”那儿停住了。紧接着，卢修斯的身影逐渐淡化，最终变为一道几乎透明的幻影，然后反常地波动了一下，不见了。

卢修斯是第一次用这东西：一台设计精良、用料考究的时间转换器，他的藏品之一，典型的马尔福家作风——拥有一些别人没有的东西令他感到强大，并不是说他一定要用它做什么。卢修斯一直对这件物什颇为满意，直到数月前，黑魔王在他府邸安下身，并发现了他私藏的那些小玩意儿，他才意识到这将为他招来怎样的麻烦。

就在时间转换器事件后不久，黑魔王声称发现了一种神秘且蕴含着毁灭性力量的存在，名为“默然者”，并相信通过某种方法能够使它在即将来临的大战中发挥显著的作用。然而，一切有关默然者的线索都中断在了一位美国魔法部的前任高阶主管那里。卢修斯花了六周的时间，最后发现所有证据都指向一个人，曾经的魔法法律执行部部长，优秀的奥罗，珀西瓦尔·格雷伍斯。

黑魔王的意思十分明确，卢修斯对时间转换器的所有权，以及他在神秘事务司所犯下的过错，足以让他成为去办这项倒霉差事的不二人选：一个陌生的国度、一位足以致命的对手、一样未经测试的魔法仪器。他必须要回到一九二六年的纽约，找到当时的魔法执行部部长格雷伍斯，并从他那里得到一切关于默然者的信息。

卢修斯自有卢修斯的办法。他自作主张地将时间选在十二月末尾，这时间正巧卡在格雷伍斯去西奈山魔法医院休一个长达数月之久的病假伊始。据他掌握的资料来看，格雷伍斯在一九二六年的九月份开始着手调查有关默然者的线索，十月份他独自一人前往欧洲追查。整个十一月，他的行踪记录上出现了一大段空白，有关他与默然者的一切证据在他的欧洲行结束之后都消失得一干二净，就好像美国魔法部在竭力掩盖什么见不得人的事情似的。而他再次出现在历史记录中，已经是十二月末时住进魔法医院里了，报告里只是简单写了工伤，并没有多作说明。

不过，这并不是卢修斯所要关心的，他只需找一个时机从格雷伍斯那里弄到他掌握的东西就可以了。卢修斯认为，这是绝好的也是唯一的设法拷问格雷伍斯的机会。美国魔法部戒备森严，很难潜入。平日的执行部部长也不是个省油的灯，但这个时间正直他在任务中负伤归来，无论他在十一月份经历了什么，都令他元气大伤，不得不住进魔法医院，直到来年开春才出院回到岗位上。与魔法部相比起来，魔法医院所设的防护咒也要容易破解得多。因此，卢修斯才会带着时间转换器来到这里，西奈山魔法医院的入口处。

在他看来，美国巫师有一样行为难以理解，甚至可以说极其愚蠢，那就是，与其像英国巫师那样把重要设施建在偏僻的人烟稀少处，并施以麻瓜驱赶咒，他们似乎更偏向大隐隐于市。且不提魔法部的地址居然在中央公园附近的市中心，西奈山魔法医院也隐藏在一所真正的麻瓜医院里面，甚至连名字都相同。他认为他们是绝对没有经历过像黑魔王当权时期那样的暴乱的，如果按照他们这样的选址方法，一旦发生任何骚乱，麻瓜会死得像被捣了窝的蚂蚁一样快，倒并不是说他会觉得有多遗憾，只是，巫师界的暴露也会是眨眼之间的事情。

随着时间转换器的运作，卢修斯感觉自己仍站在原地，只是声音和光影从他身旁飞速掠过，逐渐地，他脚下平整的柏油路面变成了凹凸不平的石砖，施过软化咒的鞋底踩在上面，给脚掌造成了不舒适的触感，周遭的空气变得充满了柴油混合动物粪便的味道。卢修斯抽了抽鼻子，立刻拿手挡住了。纽约令人生厌，一九二六年的纽约更是如此。他掏出魔杖，敲了敲医院大楼旋转门旁边的一扇推拉式玻璃门，念出一段早已烂熟于心的口令，随即推门而入。他急着把事办完，好离开这臭气熏天的地方，甚至顾不上去暗自讥讽美国巫师这低级如原始人般的防护魔法。

西奈山魔法医院的内里如他预想的一样防备稀松，大堂里见不到一个人，空气中弥漫着灰尘和陈旧药剂的气味。毕竟，还有两三天就是圣诞节了，大部分的治疗师都已休假回家，住院部里留下的也都是无法生活自理的重伤患，大都是中了龙毒或是血液咒的倒霉蠢货。卢修斯在空荡的走廊里徘徊，脚步像猫一样优雅无声，四下环顾着。格雷伍斯的病房不难找，保准是一间单独的住房，门廊的款式是最考究的那种，门口也许还会有两个昏昏欲睡的奥罗把守，到时他就用昏迷咒把他们放倒，再用漂浮咒把他们弄到医院大楼的房顶上去。

五分钟之后，这些事情都和他预想的一样，一丝不差地发生了。他透过窗户看了看飘在房顶上的两个家伙，所幸胖的那个倒地时没有蹭到自己的靴子，他的脸看上去油腻得离谱。卢修斯将魔杖收进大衣衣襟内侧的暗袋里，随手丢了个无杖咒把门锁弄开。他飞快地滑进房间，把门在身后靠上锁好，才意识到自己的魔杖收得太早了。

房间里漆黑一片，伸手不见五指。一个尖锐而冷的东西抵在了他的脖子上，把他的喉咙硌得生疼。那是一根魔杖的杖尖。他的脚已经向前迈出一步，背仍靠在门板上，身体扭曲成了一个不自然的弧度，差点令他失去平衡。卢修斯尽量保持身体的静止，将手缓慢移向胸前去够魔杖。

“我要是你，就把手从那儿拿开。”突然，黑暗中传来一个男人轻而低沉的声音，他准确地命令道，就好像他能在这黑暗中看清卢修斯的一举一动似的。卢修斯能感觉到这个人靠得和自己很近，因为他说话时呼出的气息正扫在脸上，可他却感觉不到对方身上散发出任何热度。

“珀西瓦尔·格雷伍斯？”这种问题似乎是愚蠢的，“他们说你受了工伤，在休病假。说真的，有那么一分钟，我还真的指望你能瘫在床上动弹不得，任人摆布呢。”

“那只是魔法部对外的说法。”格雷伍斯阴沉地说，“好了，我没有义务向你解释什么。正相反，需要好好解释一下的人是你。”卢修斯感觉到那根魔杖随着格雷伍斯的话音向下移动了一些，正充满威胁感地指着他的胸口。

“乐意至极。只是，凡事有先后，你不介意我在开诚布公之前弄些光亮吧，格雷伍斯先生？”没等卢修斯问完，便听到什么东西“啪”地一响，紧接着，他看到房间另一端的角落亮起一盏昏暗的落地灯，而房间的主人没有移动分毫，魔杖依然指着他的胸口——非常熟练的无杖咒。

灯光照亮了贴着墨绿色暗纹墙纸的房间，不大的客厅里摆着一张书桌，一把藤木椅和一排墙面的书架，书桌上散落着一些羊皮纸，卢修斯的目光在那上面逗留了一阵。他注意到，房间的左侧还有扇紧闭着的雕花木门，他猜测里面应该是卧室。除此之外，房间的全貌一览无余，若不是家具做工看上去都十分考究，这里简直可以用简陋来形容。哼，卢修斯鄙夷这种清高做派的人。

卢修斯把视线收回来，投向了面前的男人。就像所有经过严格训练的奥罗那样，他有张坚毅冷峻的脸孔，但盯得久了之后，竟透出些许精致的味道来。他此时的年纪并不卢修斯大多少，鬓角却已染上灰白，为他平添了几分威严。格雷伍斯穿着一件单薄的丝绸面料晨衣，上面有圆形菱孔的深色暗纹，衣襟做工十分精细，给卢修斯对他的印象增添了一丝好感。他晨衣的衣领掖得很紧，似乎吝啬于将一丁点儿皮肤暴露在外。柔软的布料在腰部松松束起，勾勒出并不健壮的身型。起码品味不会与那些肮脏的泥巴种一样糟糕，卢修斯想道。格雷伍斯是纯血中的纯血，卢修斯仿佛都能闻得出来。

不过，格雷伍斯看上去确实不像受过重伤的人，除了脸色更苍白些，着实与健康人士无异，也看不出哪儿有伤痕。卢修斯找到的那些资料有很强的误导性，毕竟他简单地假定，这么长时间的病假若非极严重的伤势，根本没有任何必要。这其中必然还有别的隐情，是他无论如何也猜不到的。并且，他面前的这位当时的魔法执行部部长，好像也没有任何打算说的意思。

格雷伍斯也打量着他拿魔杖指着的这位铂金色头发的中年男人。他身材高挑，有着一张刻薄的脸，看起来并不像他实际上的那样危险。相反，他举手投足慵懒从容，好像刚刚在外面放倒了两个训练有素的奥罗，现在正被他用魔杖威胁着性命的是别的人似的。他目中无人的态度令格雷伍斯恼火。

“好了，开始吧。”格雷伍斯边说边把魔杖往前推了推，示意他开始坦白。卢修斯看着杖尖压在他大衣上弄出的凹槽，不满地皱眉头。格雷伍斯有种感觉，对这个人来说，施咒时弄坏他那天鹅丝绒的大衣表面似乎比丢了性命来得更糟。

“说真的，在我的想象中，你要更高些。”出乎卢修斯的意料，他的讥讽并未起到效果，格雷伍斯面不改色，似乎对除了达到他目的之外的事情毫不关心。他只好接着说道，“我是卢修斯·马尔福，知情人士。我需要你手上一切关于默然者的情报，就这么简单。你交代清楚，我走人，没人需要拼命。”卢修斯小心地措辞，希望让自己的话听上去有恰到好处的威胁感，又不至于太过挑衅。他默默评估着这位奥罗的状况是否真的像看起来的那样，如果与他对峙，自己又会有多大胜算。

“卢修斯·马尔福，那么，你凭什么认为，我会把那些东西拱手交给你呢？”格雷伍斯的嗓音里透着危险的意味，看来他们之间难逃一场恶斗。卢修斯抿紧嘴唇，在脑子里拟定了几个他熟练的无杖魔咒，准备随时冲对方甩出去。可是，格雷伍斯话音刚落，身体便突然开始摇晃起来，他向后退了一步，抵在卢修斯胸前的魔杖松开了。

格雷伍斯的表情十分痛苦，脸色也骤然惨白，他一手死死抓着胸口，仿佛那里痛得快要撕裂开了，另一只手向后伸开想去扶什么东西，但绝望地抓了个空。他失去了平衡，然后像一个久病沉疴、身体极其虚弱的人那样倒在地上，蜷缩着，吃力地呼吸。

卢修斯一分钟也不浪费，飞快从大衣衣襟里掏出魔杖对准倒地不起的格雷伍斯，并用皮鞋尖把从他手中滑落的魔杖踢到一旁。“钻心剜骨！”他叫道。

执行部部长的身体痛苦地扭曲，却没发出一声哀嚎，这令卢修斯感到很不满足，他钻心咒的效果绝对不止如此的。卢修斯蹲下身来，把脸贴近了格雷伍斯毫无血色的脸，发现他正抑制不住阵阵颤抖，不知是由于卢修斯咒语的原因，还是他自己的原因。但总之，格雷伍斯方才说自己身体无恙，显然是在虚张声势。

“珀西瓦尔，我能叫你珀西瓦尔吗？”卢修斯伸手，愉快地拍了拍格雷伍斯的脸颊，发现对方的皮肤冷得像冰。“你可能也注意到了，形势有所变化，这会儿，谁处在劣势貌似很明显。看来你确实受了些重伤，瞧瞧你自己。”他突然一把抓住格雷伍斯梳得一丝不苟的黑发，将他的脑袋从地上揪起来，贴近自己的脸。格雷伍斯的头仰成一个不舒服的角度，脖子从晨衣的衣领中露出来，暴露在冷空气里。

作为一个常年奔波在外的奥罗，皮肤有点太好了？近距离接触令卢修斯不禁仔细打量起这位部长，他得到的结论是，格雷伍斯有着和他年龄不符的细腻肤质，苍白紧致，毫无瑕疵，且没有使用顺滑咒的痕迹。一想到阿兹卡班已经搞坏了自己曾经也保养良好的皮肤，卢修斯就觉得一阵窝火，他一松手，让格雷伍斯的头重重摔回地面。对方一言不发，只是低低咳嗽着。

卢修斯看了看在地板上蜷成一团的瘦削男人，有种他下一秒可能就会死掉的错觉。很好，非常适合，这个叫做格雷伍斯的美国人，已经成功地、大幅度地挑起了他的虐待欲望。“准备好开始为我歌唱了吗，金丝雀？”

格雷伍斯嘴唇蠕动，低声说着什么。“我需要你大点儿声，蠢货。”卢修斯边抱怨着，边低下头去将耳朵凑近格雷伍斯的嘴唇。

“你…休想…从…我这里…得到…一个字…”格雷伍斯停顿了一下，费力地撑起上半身，抬起头直视卢修斯的眼睛，他的肩膀还在发抖，看起来没有任何力气，一双深色的眼睛却毫无畏惧，带着一种笃定和轻蔑的神色，他冲着卢修斯抬了抬眉毛，“绣花枕头。”

他的回答换来的是一道变本加厉的钻心咒。这道不熟悉的咒语带来的疼痛感却丝毫不陌生，即使经过改良与训练，它仍与他曾经历过的那种粗粝的、暴佞的咒语相差无几。一瞬间，格雷伍斯感到身体里有什么东西决堤而崩，一切可怕的记忆，黑暗、羞辱和无休止的折磨，那些他近段时间来竭尽全力想要摆脱的，正统统朝他卷土重来，他感到自己正被拖向泥沼。是黑魔法，与那个人曾用在他身上的一模一样。不属于他自己的恐惧如白蚁一般蚕食着他的意识，在跌入冰冷刺骨的、无光线的深渊之前，他视线中残留的最后一个影像是卢修斯·马尔福那宛如面具一般的，挂着冷笑的脸庞。

卢修斯生来就对那种精致漂亮的、闪闪发光的东西有好感，本能的想要据为己有。他满意地看着格雷伍斯蜷在地上，被他训练精良的钻心咒折磨得不省人事。他的晨衣领口松了，从着地的那边肩膀上滑落下去，露出略显消瘦的肩头和一小片白的刺眼的胸膛。一丝不苟的黑头发也散落开，让虚汗弄湿成一缕缕，凌乱垂落在前额上。可他却丝毫不令人觉得低贱，相反地，卢修斯惊讶地意识到，他看起来甚至比他衣冠整齐时更高贵了。就像一头受伤的深色皮毛的野兽，猫豹或是郊狼之类的，他脸上的痛苦神色，和失去血色的嘴唇，为他增添了某种极富悲剧色彩的高贵感。

卢修斯禁不住微笑了，当然，在外人看来，他不过是飞快地抽动了一下嘴角。他想到了一个极好的，迫使面前这位漂亮的男人屈服的办法。

格雷伍斯战栗着惊醒，发现自己双膝弯曲，跪坐在他卧室的床上。他试着动了一下，立刻意识到双手正举过头顶，紧紧地被什么坚硬的金属物固定在四柱床床头的护栏上，那东西冰冷且锋利，深深勒进了他手腕的皮肤里去。他的手腕在最开始被送来西奈山的时候由治疗师处理过了，但尽管伤口复原，脑海中的痛觉并未消散，如今新伤压着旧伤，带来足以令人意志消沉的折磨。他身体仍被钻心咒留下的剧痛贯穿着，稍稍挪动一下都会痛得思维一滞。可他清楚地知道，这一次，他不能够被打败。这样的错误犯一次足够了，也许，他想，那会是他的最后一次。

坐在床尾的铂金色头发巫师一脸若有所思，格雷伍斯总觉得他看起来…有种来自于另一个世界的突兀感，不单单是由于他的口音，或者黑巫师的身份。他的言行举止，甚至衣着打扮，都显得与他在的这个时代不符。出于某种原因，他想要的东西，竟然和那个人一样。然后他苦涩地想到了默然者，那个由于他的介入和疏忽而丧命的年轻男孩。据瑟拉菲娜的描述，她和他的奥罗同僚们一同亲手结果了那男孩的性命。他的脑海里浮现出一个躲闪的、小心翼翼的笑容，而这笑容的主人，在他还没来得及为他做任何事的时候，便由于他的无能而灰飞烟灭，每每想到这一点，他的心便揪做一团。也许，到了他该偿还的时候了。

卢修斯看着被他绑在床头的男人幽幽转醒，目光低垂，安静得好像连呼吸都停了。他端详格雷伍斯，在脑海里掂量自己的那个想法，发现它的诱惑力随着他和这个男人呆在一起的时间增加而愈发强烈。他这样考虑着，直到突然之间，他看到男人眼中一直燃烧着的那一点坚毅的火光黯淡下去，转而便熄灭，只余下空洞和绝望的灰烬。卢修斯从床尾站起身，脱掉大衣放在一旁，拿手掌将衬衣和马甲上的褶皱抚平，朝格雷伍斯走了过去。

直到身后的床头护栏震颤着，传来吱吱呀呀的声响，格雷伍斯才意识到卢修斯用来禁锢他的是什么：施了变形咒的护栏栏杆所形成的镣铐。而此时，黑巫师挥动魔杖，那些金属条缓缓地升起来，钳着格雷伍斯的手腕，将他整个人向上吊起。肌肉撕开的剧痛令他眼前发黑。卢修斯完美地知道最令人遭罪的姿势，金属镣铐升高了一些，又升高一些，直到格雷伍斯的身体重量全然离开大腿，呈现一种半跪半立的姿势。他的膝盖弯曲着，脚尖踮在床面上，无法着力，全身的重量都在绞扯着他那副脆弱不堪的手腕，好在那里已经失去知觉，他只感到上臂和背部的肌肉传来火烧火燎的刺痛。

“珀西瓦尔…”卢修斯用气声的低语叫他名字，嘴唇贴近了格雷伍斯的耳垂，在那附近危险地流连。“现在交代一下，还为时不晚。”

格雷伍斯甚至没有抬眼看他，而是冲远离卢修斯的那个方向扭过头去，“除非我死了。”他说，嗓音里透出极深的疲惫。卢修斯不明白，为什么有人能为保守一件事情而愿意豁出性命，他所知道的只是，面前这个男人的绝望就像一坛小精灵酿制的陈年蜜酒，令他莫名兴奋，想要啜饮更多。哪怕格雷伍斯不愿意交代，他仍留有最后的一张底牌，这些抵抗都是无用的。在翻出底牌之前，他不介意先享受一番。况且，削弱意志会让事情变得容易的多。

卢修斯用手指捏住格雷伍斯精致的下巴，拿拇指在他那粗糙的胡茬上稍微摩擦了一下，虽然来得不如他修理得一干二净的脸颊那样得体，不得不说，这也是一种风格，并且很适合格雷伍斯的此时样子，淡青色的胡茬在他憔悴的，甚至带着病容的脸上，显得悲伤且优雅。卢修斯的手腕稍微用力，将格雷伍斯的脸掰过来面朝着自己，然后对着那张冷峻的、没有血色的嘴唇用力吻了上去。

格雷伍斯瞪大了双眼，拼命摆动上身试图挣脱卢修斯的钳制，可他的头被牢牢固定住，身体也太过虚弱，只能任由卢修斯蛇般灵巧的舌头将他唇齿撬开。卢修斯感觉到对方的抵抗，将原本捏着格雷伍斯下巴的两根手指上移了几寸，掐住了他的脸颊，修长有力的两根手指收紧起来，迫使格雷伍斯张开嘴，迎接他舌头的强取豪夺。

卢修斯的吻像一条火辣的毒蛇将格雷伍斯肺里的空气榨的精光，缺乏氧气令他的胸膛剧烈地起伏，眼底也泛起一层水光。卢修斯一边侵犯着格雷伍斯的嘴唇，一边毫不费力地扯掉了半挂在他身上的晨衣。格雷伍斯的身体整个裸露在外，卢修斯也站到床上，欺身靠在格雷伍斯的面前，将他整个人抵在床头后面的墙上。他拿腾空的那只手贴住格雷伍斯的皮肤，仔细地从上至下抚过。

格雷伍斯身上的皮肤和他颈部的一样细腻，胸膛的触感略为单薄，显示出他近段时间健康状况的下降，但腰和大腿都十分精瘦紧实，那是奥罗大量体力工作和格斗训练打下的好底子。他的姿势令身体不得不紧绷着，缺乏脂肪的大腿摸上去全是坚硬的肌肉和骨骼。而卢修斯清楚地知道怎样寻找柔软的温床，他一手滑到格雷伍斯的大腿内侧，用力掐住那片痛觉神经最为敏感的嫩肉，格雷伍斯的身子震了一下，从喉咙底溢出一声呜咽。

卢修斯满意地放开格雷伍斯的嘴唇，将上身与他拉开一段距离，欣赏自己在那两片禁欲的唇瓣上留下的红痕。格雷伍斯眼眶泛红，唇色并没有由于方才卢修斯的用力噬咬而红润多少，透着湿漉漉的浅粉色，反倒显得上面那些咬痕更为凄惨与充满情色意味。这才像话。

他玩味地将手指用力抚摸过格雷伍斯的嘴唇，对方的面孔却没有丝毫涟漪，甚至没有嫌恶和羞耻，这令卢修斯感到大为光火。“你还真是一点概念都没有，是吧？”卢修斯必须承认，他现在非常想看到男人求饶的样子，非常想。光是想想那情景都让他身下发硬。

“你…不会从我这里…得到你想要的，马尔福。无论是哪种。”格雷伍斯喘着气说。他别过视线，睫毛在眼睛下方投下一圈影子，使那地方由于睡眠不足导致的阴影更深了。他脆弱的好像一折就会断，却令卢修斯感到一股深深的无力，仿佛在他面前，自己才是那个可悲的弱者。

“住嘴！敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”卢修斯恼羞成怒地钳住格雷伍斯的肩膀，然后拿出三根手指探到格雷伍斯的两腿之间，毫无预兆地狠狠捅进他的身体里。

格雷伍斯条件反射地倒抽一口凉气，呼出的气息破碎成了一阵掺杂着颤抖和哭腔的呻吟。陌生的侵犯，身体里肿胀的异物感，还有他无法控制住的逐渐抬起头来的阴茎，都令他的羞耻感上升到极点。但他强撑着，紧紧抓着那一点什么，他再清楚不过，在卢修斯面前，尊严是他最后的一道防线。

卢修斯把手指从格雷伍斯的后穴里扯了出来。“又紧又干，了无趣味。”他评价，一边环顾了一下四周，随后抬起魔杖指着格雷伍斯的大腿。“神锋无影。”他懒洋洋念道，一瞬间，好像有无数把看不见的锋利且带锯齿的刀刃凭空劈来，将格雷伍斯的大腿割开数条深深的伤口，皮肤开裂，筋肉外翻，鲜血迅速涌出，浸透了他身下的暗色床单。格雷伍斯痛的浑身猛颤，发出一声嘶哑的低吟，他竭力控制着，却还是软倒在卢修斯的怀里，最后一丝力气随着血液的流失抽离了他的身体。

卢修斯拿手指尖沾了些血液，又并拢抿了抿，探进那个紧致炙热的洞口，重新开始扩张格雷伍斯的身体。粘稠滑腻的血液起到了润滑作用，卢修斯的手指在里面耐心地打着转，刺激着性液的分泌，试图将那些细密的褶皱抚平。

片刻之后，他注意到格雷伍斯的脸色越来越白，甚至连颤抖都停止了，才像想起什么似的，拿起魔杖低声念道，“恢复如初。”格雷伍斯大腿上的伤口应声愈合。实际上，血流在他念咒之前就差不多停止了，好像格雷伍斯的身体里已经淌不出什么血液来。“清理一新。”于是卢修斯又补充道，很快床单上的血渍也消失了。

卢修斯把手指从格雷伍斯后面拿出来，在鼻子跟前晃了晃，很好，干净的男性身体的气味，混着一些血跟体液的腥味，令他兴致大增。他暗自越来越喜欢这个美国男人，因为他品味良好，身型和生活习惯都是他认可的类型，又对自己竟产生这种想法感到气愤，因为从见到他的第一眼起，卢修斯内心深处似乎就明白，格雷伍斯令自己望尘莫及，他令自己感觉像个捡了便宜的得势小人，趁着豹子受伤时咬它伤处的豺狗，他在他的面前抬不起头来。卢修斯竭力压下这种想法，说服自己相信面前的人能够任他摆布的事实。

毕竟，他垂眼看了看格雷伍斯两腿之间半抬头的分身，身体的反应不会撒谎不是吗。

“瞧瞧，都是说说而已，还不是像个婊子一样地硬了。”他一边欣赏着格雷伍斯的这种高贵，一边又急不可耐地想要把它击碎，伴随着这样的想法，卢修斯将早已坚硬如石的性器顶进了格雷伍斯扩张不充分的后穴。那里面紧得要命，与他偏低的体温截然相反，灼热得几乎要将卢修斯融化。方才用来开拓的血液早已干涸，粗糙的肠壁从各个方向挤压挺硬的柱身，又伴随着抽插牵扯着外面那层敏感的皮肤，细微的刺痛像电流一样美妙，激出层层叠叠的快感，令卢修斯差点要失声叫出来。

格雷伍斯呼吸急促的快要连成一片，他的脸上终于弥漫出一丝红晕，却更加显得病态，身体失去控制让他感到深深的恐惧，同时，一波又一波强烈冲击的生理快感几乎要摧毁他的引以为傲的理智。他把头深深埋在卢修斯的颈窝里，不作声地承受着、忍耐着，他的下嘴唇很快被咬破了，凄惨地肿起一片，但这与身体的痛楚相比都不值一提。卢修斯冰凉的浅色长发贴在他脸上，竟给体内热辣辣的疼痛带去一丝安慰，但这仅仅是杯水车薪。

卢修斯的律动加快了，他腰身柔韧有力，似乎很快便摸着门道，清楚格雷伍斯的敏感点在那儿，一下又一下地顶弄那个地方。快感刺激出大量分泌的肠液，从卢修斯和他肌肤贴合的缝隙中溢出来，沿着他的大腿淌下去，很快便湿漉漉地粘成一片。卢修斯注意到了这可喜的变化，充满挑衅地咬了一下格雷伍斯的脖子，在那上面留下一排细细的齿痕。他拿手从格雷伍斯的大腿上蘸了少量黏液，玩弄起了对方早已硬邦邦的阴茎，光滑的指腹在铃口摩擦，转而变为节奏撩拨的、半紧不松的套弄，总是恰到好处，总是一线之隔。格雷伍斯感觉自己快要到顶了，可卢修斯就是不肯罢休，似乎在等待他的屈服。格雷伍斯头晕目眩，身体的不适感达到极点，他的皮肤敏感的要命，轻轻碰一下都会疼。眩晕来得变本加厉，失血过多令他眼前阵阵发黑。

卢修斯一只手掰着格雷伍斯的肩膀，把他整个人抵在墙上狠狠操着，看着男人脸上的强硬神色逐渐支离破碎，这让他感到一阵胜利的快意。就差一点，他就能弄到他想要的了，又一件漂亮的艺术品，一件散发着香气的、易碎的珍宝。他低头去亲吻跟撕咬格雷伍斯汗涔涔的脖子，等他抬起头时，他看到一颗泪珠顺着格雷伍斯的脸颊滚落下来。这景象太美，也太悲哀，令他脑中的快感决堤，卢修斯低低叫出声来，全数的射在格雷伍斯的身体深处，那么深，几乎要把格雷伍斯的身体给贯穿，他很久没有射得这样酣畅淋漓了，感觉就像把自己的一部分，永久地留在了格雷伍斯的里面。同时，他手掌用力地攥紧，很快感到掌心也被格雷伍斯滚烫精液弄湿，格雷伍斯像个濒死的人一样喘息着，在卢修斯手中达到了高潮，更多的眼泪从他眼里溢出来，却没能将他眼底浓重的悲哀冲淡一丝一毫。

莫名其妙的，卢修斯没松开格雷伍斯，而是把他揽进怀里。格雷伍斯哽咽着，不规则的呼吸夹杂呛咳，使他听上去就像是快要死了，却没有屈服也没有坦白，事实上，卢修斯怀疑他是否还有力气讲出一句话来。他再次挫败地发现，这个方法放在格雷伍斯身上是行不通的。但他同样也意识到，此时的奥罗无论是身体还是精神都脆弱到了极点。再没有什么比这更好的机会了。

于是，卢修斯将嘴唇凑近格雷伍斯的脸颊，他贴得那么近，近得快要亲吻上格雷伍斯的耳廓。他用手捧住格雷伍斯另一边的脸，“摄神取念。”卢修斯几乎是面带微笑地，柔声念出这句咒语。格雷伍斯的脸上终于流露出一丝恐惧的神色，卢修斯的笑意更深了。

然而，在接触到格雷伍斯思维的那一刻，卢修斯的笑容在脸上僵住。

这感觉他再熟悉不过。他被关在在阿兹卡班的那段时间无时无刻不在感受着。而此时，在格雷伍斯的脑海中，他读到了。好像被十只摄魂怪紧紧包围，黑暗和冰冷都成了恩赐，他蹒跚行走在悬崖的边缘，快乐和一切情感都随着身体的震颤掉落进漆黑的深渊当中去，他自己也摇摇欲坠，几乎要丧失对身体的控制。可他苟延残喘着，十指深深地抠进岩壁中去，指甲早已脱落，指尖被磨得血肉模糊，露出白森森的骨头。

放弃吧，松手坠下去吧。但他仍死死纠缠，死死纠缠，就跟一截枯萎的藤蔓似的贴在岩壁上，坚守的苦痛几乎和坠下深渊的苦痛一样深，他在一根极细的绳索上左右摇晃，承受着双倍的折磨。

卢修斯深深地看进格雷伍斯的脑海里去，想知道这一切的背后是什么在支撑着他。接着，他看到了一个模糊的影像，一个瑟缩着的、年轻男孩的身影，转眼便化作一团乌云，然后被吞没在一片金色的光束里。他感到怜爱，心痛，汹涌的内疚，和一种深入骨髓的温柔。他想起德拉科，他唯一的儿子，他看到自己怎样亲手将他一步步推下深渊。冷漠的、走火入魔般的，他看到自己将手放在德拉科的背上，把他就那么向前一推，好像他不过是在做一件差事。紧接着，一道绿光打德拉科身上，彻骨的疼痛在他脑子里炸开了——

——卢修斯撤出了格雷伍斯的头脑，大口大口喘气，湍急气流扯痛了他的嗓子，可他像溺水的人那样无法停下。冷汗不知什么时候已经将他的前胸后背都弄得透湿，衬衫紧紧贴在上面，沉甸甸的束得他窒息。他可以确信，无论格雷伍斯在一九二六年的十一月份经历了什么，必定是世上最可怕的事情之一，并在他的灵魂上留下了不可愈合的伤痕，这点，他怀疑黑魔王本人是否都能做到。

而那个黑魔王想要的默然者，死了。他得到了情报，尽管令人失望，但是真实可靠的，卢修斯的任务完成了。他将床头护栏恢复了原状，格雷伍斯跌落在床上，样子与一具毫无生气的残破布偶无异。卢修斯觉得胸口闷的难受，没来由地，他对面前这位称得上美丽的男人生出几丝恻隐之心。也许是因为，格雷伍斯某种程度上帮助他认识到了一个他正在犯下的可怕错误。

卢修斯走到格雷伍斯面前，轻柔地托起男人细瘦的手腕，将那上面深可见骨的伤痕修复了。格雷伍斯透过被泪水濡湿的睫毛，无声注视着卢修斯的一举一动。

“你指望我会杀你？哦，你的故事可没有终止在我这里，这样的险我才不冒。只不过今天的事情，我希望你可以守口如瓶。当然了，调查我也是徒劳的，你的世界还对我一无所知呢。” 卢修斯看了看格雷伍斯，在他的脸上寻找一丝疑惑或感兴趣的神色，结果毫不意外地令他失望。这个人的自傲和自己还真是如出一辙。卢修斯自顾自说对他下去，“你的意志力令人钦佩，不过有时候，无情无义才不会活得太痛苦。”

他又修复了格雷伍斯身上其他的几处淤青和伤口，然后站起身来，从怀里掏出一个金色的东西捏在手上转动了几下，略带惋惜地补充，“你知道，我们本可以用更温和些的方法的。” 

话音刚落，他便消失在了稀薄的空气中。

 

-


End file.
